


I Am Ready For My Final Symphony [Sherlock & John - Fanvid]

by theshockblanket



Series: Final Symphony [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshockblanket/pseuds/theshockblanket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've fought long and lonely wars of different kinds, but John and Sherlock will carry each other home.</p>
<p>Fanvid. Companion piece to 'Salvation' oneshot, but stands alone; can be seen as slash or friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Ready For My Final Symphony [Sherlock & John - Fanvid]

  
  



End file.
